Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Stephanie sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$7$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Stephanie also earns a $$29$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Stephanie wants to earn at least $$31$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Stephanie will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Stephanie wants to make at least $$31$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $31$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $31$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $7 + $29 \geq $31$ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $31 - $29 $ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $2 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2}{7} \approx 0.29$ Since Stephanie cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $0.29$ up to $1$ Stephanie must sell at least 1 subscriptions this week.